


Photos: Toronto Maple Leafs cross-stitch!

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Photographs, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: hi growlery! i hope you enjoy the photos below; i wanted to embrace the "other fanworks" aspect of this challenge, and when i saw that you were a leafs fan, this popped into my head. happy exchange!





	Photos: Toronto Maple Leafs cross-stitch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).



> hi growlery! i hope you enjoy the photos below; i wanted to embrace the "other fanworks" aspect of this challenge, and when i saw that you were a leafs fan, this popped into my head. happy exchange!

This is framed in a 12" diameter hoop, for size reference! Photos taken in my apartment. I'm happy to share the link to the cross-stitch pattern I used if anyone wants to make their own.

**Author's Note:**

> growlery, if you would like me to mail this to you, let me know on twitter! i'm happy to send it, but no pressure if you don't physically want it :)


End file.
